MetLife Super Bowl Commercial. Big Cartoon Crossover for unusual Everyone (Instagram stuff)
it's been a long week to take a short distance to this link on to Toonzone: Neat huh? This is even better than that MasterCard ad with the advertising icons. It's the end of Roger Rabbit, only better. Incredible!!!! Wow, that is awesome. With the titles of the Peanuts gang (who are the official spokespeople for MetLife) now being released by Warner Bros., I can definitely see other Warner properties appearing in the ad. However, it's impressive that MetLife was also able to get titles currently licensed by Classic Media for this ad as well. (would love to see the adorable MetLife ad where Woodstock hatches from an egg and thinks Snoopy is his mother again) Five stars out of 5. By curiosity, does Classic Media currently own Fat Albert and He-Man? It's fun to see them too. That's the best Super Bowel ad ever. One question: Why did they use the comics design for Richie Rich instead of Hanna-Barbera's design? One question: Why did they use the comics design for Richie Rich instead of Hanna-Barbera's design? Probably as it was more recognizable (and there WAS a richie rich cartoon in the 90s that did use the comic design). One question: Why did they use the comics design for Richie Rich instead of Hanna-Barbera's design? Because the comics design is the longer-lasting and more traditional design of the character, though I have heard good things about the newer Jonny Quest-like turn the new comic series has taken. But yeah, it's something how well the Classic Media and Time Warner animation libraries mesh together in this ad. Such diversity. Plus ,seeing Yosemite Sam and Quick Draw McGraw in a shot together is pretty damned cool. Shame they didn't keep Deputy Dawg in the ad. Sometimes ,you will see Marvin the Martian going out the rocket is just pretty looking good. Not bad they didn't keep Rory Raccoon in the ad, but Linus the Lionhearted show quits it too much. But yeah, it's something how well the Classic Media and Time Warner animation libraries mesh together in this ad. Such diversity. Ah, you noticed too? It's amazing how it only took two big companies to get all these characters (excluding Voltron and Peanuts, who are own by other studios). It is very cool to see Classic Media and Warner Bros. owned characters in a commercial spot together. Ah, you noticed too? It's amazing how it only took two big companies to get all these characters (excluding Voltron and Peanuts, who are own by other studios). Classic Media collaborates with WEP on Voltron stuff (Voltron is listed on http://www.classicmedia.tv/), so that is why Voltron is in it. I seriously hope that Daphne being Richie's babysitter is the reason why she's in his limo... Never thought I live to see the day He-Man and Voltron would appear in the same place, let alone in a Super Bowl commercial. Too bad the Thundecats,Transformers, MLP and G.I. Joe couldn't have join the party. Ah, you noticed too? It's amazing how it only took two big companies to get all these characters (excluding Voltron and Peanuts, who are own by other studios). As Ioz mentioned already, Classic Media currently releases the Voltron DVD's for WEP. As for the Peanuts, along with the fact that they're pretty much the mascots for Met Life, I mentioned in my post Warner Bros. is the current company that releases most of the Peanuts titles (the only exceptions being the movies). What can I say that has not already been said? That was great. I seriously hope that Daphne being Richie's babysitter is the reason why she's in his limo... You know it's not. As Ioz mentioned already, Classic Media currently releases the Voltron DVD's for WEP. As for the Peanuts, along with the fact that they're pretty much the mascots for Met Life, I mentioned in my post Warner Bros. is the current company that releases most of the Peanuts titles (the only exceptions being the movies). Warner Bros. seems to just have limited distribution rights to the Peanuts, and are only present because of their mascot deal with MetLife. I find it interesting that after their main appearance, they're not with the other characters in the final scene, or anywhere else for that matter. I like when you did these cartoon characters in everyone with some classy styles might be classic, yes! it's also MetLife. So you're saying that we get all these great cartoon characters in just one commercial? What are you crazy of course I love this, that was amazing! Just damn. If I was ever interested in the Superbowl, I'd definitely watch it only for this ad. Uh, I found Waldo. Daphne is in the "most fortunate" scene because she's rich as hell. It would have been kind of cool if there had been some Archie characters in there. Veronica would have worked better in the limo than Daphne. Biggest commercial thing ever, unless Mr. Magoo went to see Mystery Machine van with Scooby and Shaggy are taking over Casper! Commercial of the Year !! Big Ups to Time Warner and Classic Media!! Too bad Disney didn't participate; though I can imagine it would've been hell trying to get them to loan out Mickey and Co. for a 30 second TV spot. It also would've been awesome to see Felix the Cat, Rocky & Bullwinkle, The Simpsons, Yogi Bear, Mighty Mouse, Woody Woodpecker, Superman and a few others. But I guess you can't have everything. LOL Oh and Daphne's got some splanin' to do. Sorry, bad luck Dr. Seuss didn't participate exclusive; Though I can dreaming what I've just saw that I am imagine it would've been screw off to trying to get them to loan out The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch, The Lorax and other characters from Seussville series with the following 30 second TV spot. And so what else is new, yes, if you can see Mr. Peabody and Sherman and also Mr. Magoo. Amazing! I hope there's Richie Rich is got Daphne for getting out the limo or limousine. there's except Quick Draw McGraw and Yosemite Sam, got there! As someone who loves crossovers, this really made me happy and reminded me of the ending of Roger Rabbit where all the cartoon characters came together. Great ad and probably my favorite Superbowl ad for this year! Forget about it Don Bluth didn't property slightly; though I can dreaming it would've been heck to trying to get them to loan out from The Secret of NIMH and An American Tail including Mrs. Brisby and Fievel and other movie characters might be including Land Before Time, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Rock-a-Doodle with this 30 second TV spot. Wait a minute, you forgot Quick Draw McGraw, Yosemite Sam and Richie Rich is got the limo, too! Really? I think it's squandered potential. Sure they bring a lot of cartoon characters together but they don't actually do anything. They just run up a hill and stand there like they're posing for a picture. Snore. Really? I think it's squandered potential. Sure they bring a lot of cartoon characters together but they don't actually do anything. They just run up a hill and stand there like they're posing for a picture. Snore. Ya know, I gotta agree. Really did seem like a wasted opportunity for the characters to do, well, ANYTHING. Ya know, I gotta agree. Really did seem like a wasted opportunity for the characters to do, well, ANYTHING. Seriously. At least sing a song or something. That was a great ad. It was cool to see so many different characters together. Metlife have also posted bloopers from the ad on their Youtube page: Voltron Waldo Snagglepuss Yosemite Sam These were pretty humorous. Reminds me of something CN would air in the early 2000s. It was a thirty second commercial not an two and a half hour movie, you guys really expected it to be more then this? That was a great ad. It was cool to see so many different characters together. Metlife have also posted bloopers from the ad on their Youtube page: Voltron Waldo Snagglepuss Yosemite Sam These were pretty humorous. Reminds me of something CN would air in the early 2000s. It looks like someone is a huge Robot Chicken fan. Commercial of the Year !! Big Ups to Time Warner and Classic Media!! Too bad Disney didn't participate; though I can imagine it would've been hell trying to get them to loan out Mickey and Co. for a 30 second TV spot. It also would've been awesome to see Felix the Cat, Rocky & Bullwinkle, The Simpsons, Yogi Bear, Mighty Mouse, Woody Woodpecker, Superman and a few others. But I guess you can't have everything. LOL Oh and Daphne's got some splanin' to do. EPIC WIN right there! Though, Peabody and Sherman appeared. It's a shame we didn't see Moose and Squirrel. Commercial of the Year !! Big Ups to Time Warner and Classic Media!! I like when you did these cartoon characters in everyone with some classy styles might be classic, yes! it's also MetLife. Too bad Disney didn't participate; though I can imagine it would've been hell trying to get them to loan out Mickey and Co. for a 30 second TV spot. It also would've been awesome to see Felix the Cat, Rocky & Bullwinkle, The Simpsons, Yogi Bear, Mighty Mouse, Woody Woodpecker, Superman and a few others. But I guess you can't have everything. LOL Oh and Daphne's got some splanin' to do. I was about to say just that- the commercial would've been an absolute classic if Disney had participated, as well. Definitely big-time props to Time Warner and Classic Media. Also give props to NBC Universal for including Woody Woodpecker in this ad and Fox for including The Simpsons. Yeah considering this is only a 30 second ad I don't know why people expected them to do anything besides walking. What I'm kind of disappointed in is how this is simply representing all the OLD cartoon characters from the classic age into the 80's, even though there's plenty of modern cartoons even from the hanna barbera/warner brothers library they could of included. Yeah I guess the point was since this was for Met Life insurance it was raised on the adult nostalgia who may not watch newer cartoons but still pretty limited view of ainmation I'm kind of tired of myself. But that's a rant for another topic. Dosen't stop this from being a bad ad or anything just listing my grievance with it. To echo what others have already said, it would've nice to have seen these characters actually do something besides just walk up a hill, but it was only a 30-second spot, so something akin to Roger Rabbit would've been out of the question; it was probably expensive enough just to get all of those characters together in one ad, having full-blown action sequences would've probably driven the budget through the roof. So "Ooh, aah, look, it's so-and-so walking with such-and-such" is the best we should expect. Yes, it would've also been nice to have seen some characters from other companies aside from just Time-Warner, like Disney, Universal, DC, Marvel, etc., but again that would've been expensive. As my brother likes to say, getting rival companies to work together is like pulling teeth: very hard. And finally, as a guy who's as much into new cartoons as he is into old school toons (if not more), I also would've liked to have seen some newer toon stars like Dexter and Dee-Dee, the Eds, the Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Phineas and Ferb, the Wattersons from Gumball, Mordecai and Rigby, Finn and Jake, some Little Ponies, etc., but this was an insurance ad aimed at adults and insurance commercials are typically targeted at folks 40 and over, and the assumption is that most people my age aren't familiar with those characters, so they stuck with iconic characters that everyone knows by now. And again, that would've been a budget and PR nightmare. Nitpicks aside, it was a cute ad and definitely one of my favorite Super Bowl ads of this year. Not the greatest commercial ever, but a nice novelty. Super Bowl ads are all about spectacle, since that's prime real estate. Like I said, witness the Mastercard ad with the food mascots, or that one with NFL paraphernalia Photoshopped into The Simpsons, Family Guy, South Park and various live-action shows. Category:Instagram stuff Category:Facebook stuff Category:YouTube stuff